Hating You
by Lil'Conqueror
Summary: Elena confronts Damon. *Something I imagine she does after she says he's lost her forever*


Kso, this did NOT come out how I wanted it too. I don't even really like it all that much, to be honest. I had something entirely different pictured in my head, and then I end up writing _this_. The hell? o.O But I posted it anyways, because it's a story none-the-less. Well, one-shot anyways. Tell me what you guys think? :) It's okay if you hate it, I'm not too thrilled with it either. Hahaha. I'm gonna write another one-shot of vampire diaries, something entirely different. I don't know when, but it'll be sometime. :) thank you for your time! xo

Disclaimer: I own nothing. ):

_Hating you_.

_

* * *

_

Petrova.

The titled of the book screamed out at me. It held crucial information on Katherine. Information I _needed _to know. I had needed it so bad, I even went as far as using Damon to get it. Although, I just couldn't find it in myself to care. He had deserved it. He'd tried to killed my brother. Snapped his neck right before my eyes, solely to try to get back at me. I thanked the Gods over and over again, because Jeremy had luckily been wearing the same ring Alaric had. But the worst part of it all, Damon hadn't even known Jeremy had been wearing the ring. What if he'd not been wearing it? What would have happend then?

Perhaps in my heart, I knew what the out come would have been. I'm only human, and I know I wouldn't have gotten far in my revenge, but I know, without a doubt, I would have tried to _murder_ him. It'd only be fair, a life for a life, right?. And I wouldn't have cared of the consequences afterwards. Wouldn't have cared if Stefan would get upset. Wouldn't care who found out about it. I would have killed him, and not have thought twice about it.

It's laughable though. Damon had had the gull to ask if he even had a _chance _to regain my trust, my friendship back. I honestly wanted to laugh in his face and slap his forehead while saying 'coulda hadda V8'. Where in Gods name did he believe that after attemping to murder my brother that he could have me back in his life, with the feeling that nothing had gone wrong in the first place.

I wanted to confess my lost, confused, angry, hurt feelings into my diary. The only thing that could possibly understand what I'm going through. Because I couldn't go to Bonnie. The feeling of her smiling at me with that 'I told you so' look, wasn't something I wanted to see at the moment. I couldn't go to Caroline, because she didn't know half of what I went through with Damon. I would have spent most of my time telling her the beginning of our once friendship, rather then the ending of it. Besides, Stefan's already having trouble controlling her vampire side. Dumping any problems I would be having, would be wrong of me. Jeremy? That was already out of the question. Alaric? He was out fixing the small speed bump in his relationship with Jenna.

And Stefan? He'd only be hearing the same thing I've been telling him the same night Damon broke my brothers neck.

_I hate him_.

I glanced silently over to my diary that laid invitingly on my bed. Averting my gaze back onto the book in front of me, I sighed in annoyance. I just couldn't bring myself to read, nor could I force myself to write in the other one. I just couldn't do anything. Growling in aggravation, I raked my hand through my long locks. Pushing myself away from my desk, I walked heatedly out my door, down the stairs, and made it to the front door in a matter of seconds. Before I knew it, I was already in my car, the engine roaring to life, and out the driveway. My destination already in mind.

"_You used me._"

I hissed dangerously. He was _not _going to turn this on me. I knew this could have been Katherine's fault as well, but since she wasn't around, and I didn't know where to start looking for her, he was the only one I could lash out on. I knew I wasn't thinking clearly right now, but I didn't care. I needed Damon to feel my frusteration and anger.

"_You and Katherine have alot more in common then just your looks."_

And that, that was just the cherry on top. I was going to make him pay, and I'd be damned if anyone tried to stop me.

I pulled into the Salvatore's driveway, turning off the engine quickly, before jumping out of the car, and racing to the door. I hadn't bothered to knock on the door; I hadn't been poilet before I came rushing here, no point in starting now. As I stomped determinedly into the living room, my eyes roamed for any sign of my target. And thats when I saw him. His back was turned to me. He was facing the fire place, his trusty glass of hard liquor in his hand. I scoffed inwardly and made my way towards him. Even with the couch separating myself from strangling him, I could still smell him and his disgusting alcohol. I gritted my teeth, and held back a snarl. If there were ever a time where I was a vampire, it'd _definitely_ be now.

"Elena?" Stefan's soft, puzzled tone vibrated in my ears. As he made his way over to me catiously.

I easily ignored him though, my sights set on only one person. I balled my hands into fists at my side, while the person I set my sights on turned around slowly. From the looks of it, he wasn't entirely drunk, but he wasn't exactly sober either. I glared heavily at him, and took a step forward. Stefan's arm shot out, holding me in place.

"Elena, what are you doing?" His voice was concerned, he glanced over at Damon, hoping he'd have an answer.

Smirking amusedly at us, he ushered me to explain myself. Although it was obvious he knew why I was here. Had he been expecting it? I knew Stefan's hold was unbreakable, so I settled for verbal abuse instead.

"You monster! You psychotic, deranged, self-centered, perverted, asswhole, dumbass, pathetic excuse of a vampire!" I shouted, mentally kicking myself at how lame I sounded.

Raising a quizzical eyebrow at me, Damon's smirk widend. "Was that suppose to have some sort of effect on me? And pathetic? How do you figure?"

Glaring dangerously at him, I hissed, "You're pathetic because you tried getting back at me by killing my brother! That's pretty low for a vampire!"

Damon narrowed his ice blue orbs at me, opening his mouth to retort, but I wasn't going to let him have his say.

"Why? Why would you try to kill my brother over something _ridiculous_ as me not returning your feelings? Why would you risk our friendship, everything we've worked so hard at trying to maintain! You _knew _of my feelings for Stefan! Even if you were heart broken about Katherine's regection, how could you have been so _stupid_! Damon, _why_?" Angry tears were falling down my cheeks, I couldn't hold them in any longer. I dropped to my knees, and if it weren't for Stefan holding me, I'm sure I would have landed on the floor non-too-gently. I sobbed uncontrollably.

Stefan held me close, rubbing small circles into my back. I clutched onto him for dear life, my face pressed into his shoulder. I could feel Damon looking on at us. But it wasn't a sympathetic look I could feel. No, it was - nothing - . I sneaked a peek at his face, but his expression betrayed nothing. From what I could see, the position I was in with Stefan, the words I spoke to him, everything we've been through these past few days; he honestly just _didn't _care.

I gasped, my voice lodging into my throat. I couldn't breathe, couldn't speak. My heart began to break into pieces, yet again. I knew everyone had feelings. Everyone could feel, they had hearts. No matter how big or small, it was still there. But as I looked on at Damon Salvatore, I saw nothing. Felt nothing. He was _heartless_.

I suddenly felt Stefan's hold on me falter, and I took it instantly. For fear that I wouldn't get another chance, I darted out of his arms. Stefan was momentarily suprised as I jumped over the couch and had both of my hands around Damon's neck, squeezing with as much power as I could muster. Although my strength was in vain, of course. Trying to suffocate a vampire, how laughable was that?

"Elena!" Stefan called out, using his vampire speed to reach us. Damon smirked evilly, and pushed his arm out with force that had Stefan hurtling out the window, alittle ways away from us.

"You're attempts in killing me are pathetic, Miss Gilbert." He commented, with a small nod of his head. "Now lemme' show you how its done."

He swatted my hands away effortlessly, and wrapped his large hand around my neck. Hoisting me in the air, he slammed my back against the side of the fire place. My hands instantly found his wrist and I began to chock.

"D-Damon." I mumbled out, losing my focus.

"Whats that, Elena? I can't hear you." He tightend his hold slightly, leaning forward and brushing his lips against mine.

It was in that instant Stefan tore Damon's body away from mine, and giving me back the air I was so desperately lacking. I gasped, holding my neck in defense.

"_What the _hell, _Damon?_" Stefan snapped, glaring daggers at the man.

I was currently situated behind his back, barely being able to lock gaze with Damon's.

Said person shrugged, taking a sip of his drink, which he still had in his hand. Pointing accusingly at me, he murmured. "She started it, _brother_, not me."

More tears gathered at the corner of my eyes, but I forced them back. I wasn't going to look anymore weak then how I presented myself now.

"But as for your earlier question, Elena," Damon started, nodding his head towards me, "I did it because I could. No specific reason."

I gasped, rage consuming me again. "You're lying!"

Damon shook his head, "I am not."

I quickly got up, pushing Stefan awkwardly out of the way. But he held my wrist firmly, making sure I didn't try another attack.

"It's because of Katherine, isn't it?"

Staring at me emotionlessly, he asked, "If you believe that, why come after me?"

"You killed my brother!"

"Ah ah ah," He bobbed his finger at me. "_Tried _too. I didn't _actually _kill him, Elena."

"The attempt was still there! You didn't know he had the ring on, so therefore you were _determined _to take my brothers life!"

Breaking eye contact, he shrugged. "Details."

Stefan, being silent this whole time, glanced down at my broken form. He could clearly see my falling apart, and he applied his hand to my shoulder, as if to tell me to give up. I shrugged it off and continued to glare at the center of my hatred.

Getting tired of this game, Damon sighed. "Look, I already gave you my apology before. You didn't take it then, so I doubt you'll take it now. But I'm sorry. Okay Elena? Just get over it. Whats done is done. I can't take it back."

He turned his back on me, and started to walk towards the front door. I fell back to the ground, Stefan kneeling down next to me. I muttered something low under my breath, I could barely hear it to my own ears, but I knew as he walked out that door, he heared clear as day.

I opened my eyes tiredly, gazing up at my ceiling sadly. Had all that been just a dream? Had I really tried to kill Damon? Although my attempt was futile, I felt sort of accomplished in my mission. I mean, I hadn't made him feel guilty, in the least, but I aleast got my hands on him somehow. Whipping a tear off my cheek, I turned over. Meshing my eyebrows together in confusion, I picked up a small piece of paper that my face connected with. Rubbing the sleepiness out of my eyes, I stared hard at the words on the paper. My breath hitching in my throat, as more tears cascaded down.

"I've always cared about you, Elena. Even if it may seem like I didn't, I still do. - D."

I continued to stare, open-mouthed, at it. My eyes shocked, with tears breaming out of them. I scrambled for my phone on the stand next to me. Going through my contacts, I looked for Damon's name. Once finding it, I took a moment to breathe deeply, before pressing talk. It went straight to voicemail, and sighed defeatedly. I had wanted to talk to him personally, but I guess this would have to do. Composing myself, I whipped my face of any more tears.

"D-Damon?" I mentally cursed my stuttering, "Can you please call me back as soon as you get this? I just want to say, I'm sorry. For everything. And, I don't hate you. I just- Um, please just call me back? Uh, thanks."

I quickly hung the phone up, my heart beating harshly against my chest. Placing my phone back down, I twisted in my bed. Holding the note close to me, I willed myself back to sleep. Thoughts of Damon filling my mind.

I soon realized, with a certain clarity, it was _impossible _to keep hating Damon Salvatore.

* * *

As always, your reviews are greatly appreciated :) Thank you so much xo


End file.
